


Společně

by Santinan_Black



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Midlife Crisis, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Ani dobrý doktor Hannibal Lecter se nedokáže vyhnout lidským pochybám a menší krizi středního věku. Na Clarice je toho však příliš, a tak se nakonec rozhodne vzít vše do svých rukou. Zůstane se svým doktorem Lecterem a nebo ho raději opustí? Dokáže si Hannibal udržet lásku jediné ženy, kterou kdy miloval?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Společně

Dnešní večer mělo být vše jiné. Žádné luxusní restaurace, žádná opera, divadlo ani nic jiného v tomhle stylu, který se i jí stal po dlouhém soužití vlastním. Milovala toho muže, milovala ho celou svou bytostí. A věděla, že i on miluje ji. O tom nikdy ani na okamžik nepochybovala. Oblékla se do rovně střižených džín s vysokým pasem, které většinou nosila jen na zahradu, jako pracovní oděv, k tomu zvolila triko s kulatým výstřihem a přes sebe si hodila volnou košili, protože večer se ochladí a ona rozhodně neměla v úmyslu brzký návrat. Cítila se zvláštně nepatřičně, a tak pro jistotu přidala boty na vysokém podpatku. Věděla, že její muž to ocení. Byla zvědavá, co si na sebe vzal on, ale věděla, že ještě musí dotáhnout svůj zjev k dokonalosti. Sedla si před toaletní stolek, nanesla si něco řasenky a matnou rtěnku v červeném odstínu. Náušnice si nebrala, ale za to vlasy si rozčísla a nechala je spadat volně přes ramena. Ještě jednou se překontrolovala, aby se ujistila, že vše je v pořádku, a poté vyšla z jejich společné ložnice a zamířila dolů do obývacího pokoje.

„Můžeme?“ zavolala ze schodiště a přemýšlela, kde asi je.

„Samozřejmě,“ prohlásil, když s elegancí sobě vlastní vyšel zpoza rohu. Clarice na něj fascinovaně hleděla. Měl na sobě vycházkové kalhoty a košili s krátkým rukávem, která odhalovala jeho silná předloktí a dokonce si dovolil rozepnutý vrchní knoflíček. Byla na něj hrdá, že alespoň na okamžik byl ochoten vyjít ze své komfortní zóny i mimo jejich dům.

V hospůdce bylo celkem plno, ale nevadilo jim to. Našli si místo u malého stolku mimo největší ruch. Povídali si a bavili se svou oblíbenou hrou. Posuzováním ostatních. Proč tu asi ten dotyčný byl, jaký byl jeho úmysl nebo touhy? To vše se snažili dosadit do vzorců jejich chování. S časem v tom dostala celkem praxi, ale na doktora Hannibala Lectera prostě neměla a nikdy v tomto ohledu ani mít nebude, ale ani to ji nedokázalo odradit. Ráda překračovala další a další výzvy. Popíjeli pivo, což bylo u starého, dobrého doktora něco tak nevídaného, jako třeba vemeno na býkovi. Clarice se sama pro sebe usmála, zatímco ujídala hranolky s chilli, které si dali k pivu.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš, drahá?“ zeptal se zvědavě a hleděl na ni přes špičky spojených prstů. Zadívala se mu pevně do očí, ve kterých díky světlu bylo vidět červené tečky.

„Na to, jak je nepatřičné tě vidět tady v tomto prostředí, jak upíjíš pivo a ujídáš se mnou chilli hranolky,“ pronesla pravdivě s vyzývavým úsměvem. Pousmál se koutkem úst. Přesně věděl, co tím myslí.

Večer příjemně ubíhal. Bavili se, smáli, prostě si užívali příjemný večer mimo domov. Tedy dokud se u jejich stolu neobjevil namyšlený mladý muž. Clarice ho sjela pohledem, než se opět vrátila pohledem ke svému muži.

„Slečno, myslíte, že by vás váš otec nechal jít si se mnou zatančit?“ zeptal se s podle něj neodolatelným úsměvem na tváři. Hannibal se při jeho poznámce narovnal v ramenou. Clarice si toho všimla a konejšivě ho vzala za ruku, která ještě zůstala na stole. Ta druhá zmizela pod ním a Clarice měla podezření, že přesně ví, kam ta ruka míří. Tohle mohlo skončit moc ošklivě a ona to věděla.

„Prosím?“ dotázala se s nelíčeným úžasem. Mladý muž si přešlápl.

„No přece nebudete celý večer sedět s otcem, ne? Jste mladá, tak se pojďte bavit,“ přemlouval ji. Clarice střelila pohledem po svém manželovi. Viděla, jak mu oči blýskají rudě. Už to nebyly jen pouhé tečky, nyní ta rudá začala převládat. A ona věděla, co to znamená. To jediné značilo, že je Hannibal pod silnými emocemi. V tomto případě to byl vztek.

„Tohle není můj otec, pane. Je to můj manžel,“ odpověděla Clarice a znovu pohladila prsty Hannibalovu ruku, ten se jí však vymanil a složil si ji do klína.

„To nemůže být váš manžel, slečno. Vždyť je hrozně starý. Určitě by vás ani v posteli nedokázal uspokojit,“ pronesl mladík dřív, než se mohl zastavit. V tu chvíli už Hannibal vstával, avšak Clarice byla rychlejší. Vstala, usmála se na mladíka a vrazila mu pěstí přímo do zubů. Mladík zavrávoral a se zvednutýma rukama se začal sbírat pryč.

„Čubko zasraná!“ křiknul za ní ještě vztekle, než se odbelhal pryč s rukou přitisknutou na roztrženém koutku úst.

„Možná, ale ne tvoje!“ křikla za ním Clarice, než vzala Hannibala za ruku a odváděla ho pryč. Celý večer byl zkažený a to jen kvůli tomu idiotovi. Byla naštvaná.

„Dej mi to,“ požádala ho neúprosně, jakmile se ocitli mimo hospůdku na liduprázdném parkovišti, kde nechali své auto. Hannibal měl tvář bez výrazu.

„Hannibale, okamžitě mi dej ten nůž,“ trvala na svém a čekala s rukou nataženou dlaní nahoru. Nakonec si povzdechnul a vytáhl ruku z kapsy, ve které měl svou milovanou harpyji. Clarice si nožík vzala k sobě a vložila si ho do přední kapsy džín.

„Děkuji,“ pronesla ještě, než ho políbila. Hannibal jí polibek oplatil, než jí otevřel dveře do vozu, počkal než nasedne a dveře za ní zavřel. Jako vždy džentlmen za všech okolností. Nastartoval a bez rozhlížení vyjel na silnici. Cesta domů jim zabrala sotva třicet minut. Clarice viděla, jak se ručička tachometru posunula někam za 100km/h, ale nevadilo jí to. Věděla, že Hannibal by je nikdy vědomě neohrozil a naprosto věřila jeho bleskovým reflexům. Někdo by si mohl myslet, že je šílená, avšak opak byl pravdou. Byla až příliš při smyslech. Domů dorazili beze slova a stejně tak se beze slova přesunuli i do domu. Ticho bylo tíživé a Clarice se rozhodla, že se vysprchuje, než půjdou spát.

Oblečená už jenom v noční košilce z hedvábí a tenkém županu čekala až její manžel přijde do jejich ložnice. Nestalo se tak. Místo toho slyšela, jak se domem ozývají tklivé tóny cembala. Promnula si oči a sešla dolů. Pozorovala ho opřená o rám dveří. Seděl s naprosto rovnými zády u cembala a se zavřenýma očima preludoval. Věděla, že ví o její přítomnosti. Jeho dokonalé smysly mu její přítomnost vyzradily. Nevadilo jí to. Nakonec se po několika minutách odhodlala přejít k jeho boku. Položila mu ruku na rameno, ale ani to ho nezastavilo v hraní.

„Hannibale, pojď do postele,“ zašeptala a prsty mu přejela po krku v láskyplném gestu. Neodpověděl. Choval se, jako kdyby ji neslyšel. Clarice to zabolelo, avšak nedala na sobě nic znát. Tohle se mezi nimi ještě nikdy nestalo. Vždy mezi nimi byla obrovská přitažlivost a to náhlé ochladnutí z jeho strany ji svým způsobem děsilo.

„Prosím,“ zkusila to ještě naposledy. Žádná odezva.

Hannibal vnímal její doteky a byly mu příjemné. Tak jako vždy. Jenže před sebou pořád viděl toho nestydatého floutka, co si troufal na jeho ženu. Nejraději by mu prořízl hrdlo harpyjí. A nebo možná ne, možná by ho pomalu kuchal za živa, aby si to vychutnal. Aby toho mladého namyšlence ponížil tak, jako on ponížil jeho i jeho ženu. A věděl, že to věděla i ona. Jeho manželka, jeho družka, jeho milenka, jeho bojovnice, jeho Clarice. Jeho osud. Cítil, že odešla a on zůstal sám jen se svými myšlenkami a hudbou, kterou hrál. Pak ucítil závan vzduchu a známého parfému. Věděl, že se vrátila, ale neotevřel oči. Nechtěl se ještě podívat do tváře své ženy. Své mladé ženy.

Clarice se ho již nedotkla. To jediné, proč se vrátila, měla v ruce. S tichým klepnutím nechala harpyji na lavici vedle něj. Doktor Lecter věděl, že to byl její projev důvěry a ve skrytu duše to silně oceňoval. Jeho úchvatná Clarice. Bojovnice do posledního dechu a přece tak křehká. Vždy měl nutkání ji chránit. Nejdřív však musel zlomit její víru v otce a pokořit zlé duchy z dětství, což se mu povedlo již mnoho let nazpátek. Stvořil z ní tu dokonalou bytost, která tu ještě před chvílí stála vedle něj a nechala mu tu jeho nůž. Jeho harpyji.

Clarice se probudila a natáhla se vedle sebe. Místo však bylo prázdné a bylo vidět, že tam nikdo nespal. Potichu se oblékla do letních šatů a sešla dolů. Našla ho spát na pohovce. Nevěděla, kdy konečně v noci usnul, ale bylo jí to jedno. Dotkla se ho na rameni, aby ho opatrně probudila. Viděla, že harpyje leží na konferenčním stolku. Smutně se pousmála.

„Hannibale,“ pronesla tiše a znovu ho pohladila po rameni. Líně otevřel oči.

„Dobré ráno,“ pronesl hlasem zastřeným spánkem. Usmála se a políbila ho na čelo.

„Proč jsi nešel do postele?“ Neodpověděl, jen se posadil a zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl o tom mluvit.

Clarice mu zastoupila cestu. Byla o něco menší, než on, ale nikdy se ho nebála. Položila mu ruce na prsa a cítila pod látkou košile pevné svaly.

„Hannibale, co je s tebou?“ zeptala se na rovinu a v obavách se mu dívala do očí odhodlaným pohledem. Viděla jak v jeho duhovkách probleskla temná červeň.

„To nic, drahá, vše je v pořádku,“ pronesl poněkud odměřeně.

„Není, ale ty mi to stejně neřekneš,“ pronesla rezignovaně a ustoupila mu z cesty. Věděla, že odpověď si na něm nevynutí, a tak už dál nenaléhala.

-xxoOoxx-

Uplynulo již několik týdnů od incidentu v hospůdce a Hannibal byl vůči své manželce stále poněkud chladný. I když nakonec spal v jejich posteli, tak si šel lehnout až tehdy, když už Clarice spala. Sledoval, jak nevinně ve spánku vypadá, jak pravidelně dýchá a je klidná. A tak mladá. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že i kdyby byl o dalších deset let starší, než byl, tak by se jí nemohl vzdát. Nikdy by ji nemohl nechat odejít. Vždyť kdysi přejel polovinu světa jen proto, aby ji viděl běžet. Jenže v jeho skvělém mozku se přece jen objevovaly pochyby. Pochyby o tom, zda je jí hoden. Zda by nebyla šťastnější s někým jiným. Někým mladším. Pak to zaplašil, a lehce, aby ji nevzbudil jí odhrnul pramen vlasů z obličeje. Odhalil tak její dokonalou, dlouhou šíji. Věděl, že by ji raději zabil, než aby ji viděl v náručí jiného muže. Byla jeho. A co bylo jeho, to mu nikdo nevezme. Už nikdy.

Sedl si k cembalu a znovu přehrával melodie a nebo se snažil zkomponovat své vlastní. Chvíli tak a chvíli tak. Do nosu se mu vytřela jemná vůně mýdla a parfému, který pro ni nechal vytvořit na zakázku. Přišla Clarice.

„Budeme spolu ještě někdy mluvit, Hannibale?“ zeptala se ho přímo a když jí neodpověděl, tak přešla k němu a stoupla si přímo mezi jeho nohy. Snažila se získat jeho pozornost, ale on jen hrál dál, jako kdyby tam ani nebyla. Clarice už toho měla dost. Bylo toho na ni příliš.

„Jak chceš,“ pronesla naštvaně, než odešla do ložnice, aby si zabalila kufr. Pokud s ní již nehodlal nikdy mluvit, tak ona neměla potřebu tu s ním žít. Po tvářích jí tekly horké slzy, zatímco si skládala oblečení do malého cestovního kufru. Když už to měla skoro hotové, tak se objevil ve dveřích a zaujatě ji pozoroval.

„Co děláš?“ zeptal se tím svým typicky odměřeným hlasem s kovovým podtónem. Jen po něm hodila hodně ošklivým pohledem. Nějak už mu neměla co říct. Všiml si jejího vzteku. Dokonce ho i mohl cítit ve vzduchu. Pak si všimnul, co uložila na vršek oblečení v kufru. Jeho harpyji. Byl dokonale zaskočen a ohromen.

„Nic, co by tě mělo nadále zajímat, doktore Lectere,“ pronesla stejně odměřeně, jako on a chystala se zavřít kufr. Uvědomil si, že je něco špatně. Už pro ni nebyl Hannibal, ale opět byl doktorem Lecterem. Uvědomil si, že jeho žena musí uvnitř zuřit, i když navenek se tvářila chladně. Hannibal si uvědomil, že je mu možná podobnější, než si je sama ochotna připustit.

„Takže ještě jednou, Clarice, co to děláš?“ prohlásil a ona slyšela, jak v jejím jméně protáhl písmenko _i_. Už dlouho to od něj neslyšela a na okamžik si pomyslela, že je možná zpátky vedle ní. Že je tu pro ni. Ale pak to odmávla.

„Balím. Nevidíš snad, doktore?“ odsekla mu hrubě, což ho poněkud zaskočilo. Bývalá agentka Clarice Starlingová nyní Lecterová nikdy nebyla hrubá. Ne na něj. Zaskočil ji jeho chlad.

„To vidím, ale proč?“ zeptal se stále ještě s tím kovovým podtónem v hlase. Došel až ke své ženě, ale nezasahoval do její komfortní zóny. Clarice neodpověděla, jen zavrtěla hlavou a prsty přejela po jeho harpyji, než kufr zaklopila, aby ho zavřela. Dobrý doktor Hannibal Lecter si toho nepatrného gesta všimnul.

„Proč si balíš můj nůž, Clarice?“ přeptal se nakonec ostře. Už před okamžikem zjistil, že to z její strany nebyla žádná hra, ale prostá realita. Jeho manželka si nikdy nepotrpěla na planá gesta, a tak všechny své otázky myslel naprosto vážně. Jenže jeho žena mu neodpovídala a on z toho začínal být unavený a podrážděný zároveň.

„Mluv se mnou!“ pronesl ostře, než ji chytil za ramena a lehce s ní zatřásl. Clarice na něj hleděla těma svýma úchvatnýma, průzračně modrýma očima zalitýma slzami a dívala se do jeho nádherných temně kaštanových očí, ve kterých čas od času probleskovala rudá a cítila příšerný smutek a prázdnotu, ale byla si jistá, že jedná správně.

„Najednou chceš mluvit, doktore Lectere?“ pronesla nebezpečně tichým hlasem, za kterým jak věděl se skrýval vztek. Celé moře vzteku. Jen přesně nevěděl na co je ten vztek namířený.

„Mluvím s tebou každý den, Clarice.“ Stále ji držel za ramena. Nechtěl ji pustit.

„Ne, doktore Lectere, nemluvíš se mnou, ale na mně a to je sakra velký rozdíl,“ odsekla. Lecter překvapeně zamrkal, než se mu konečně začalo roszvěcet.

„A odcházím. Ten nůž si beru jako připomínku muže, do kterého jsem se kdysi zamilovala, a který již více není po mém boku. Sbohem, doktore Lectere,“ pronesla odhodlaně, i když jí z toho div nepuklo srdce. Nenáviděla se za ta slova, ale věděla, že lež by snadno poznal a ona mu nelhala. Nikdy v jejich společném životě mu již nelhala.

„Odcházíš? Kam?“ ptal se poněkud lehce nechápavě. Clarice se hořce zasmála, než se odhodlala odpovědět.

„Pryč,“ pronesla prostě a udělal dva kroky vzad, aby se dostala z jeho dosahu. Cítila jeho ruce na svých ramenou, i když už tam nebyly. Věděla, že si navždy bude pamatovat každý jeho dotyk, každou grimasu i vrásku na jeho tváři. Nikdy nebude schopna zapomenout na muže, který jí vstoupil do života nejspíše proto, aby jí ho převrátil naprosto vzhůru nohama.

„Proč?“

„Protože už dál nesnesu být vedle tebe, ale ne s tebou. Nespíme spolu, nemluvíme spolu. Většinu doby jen hraješ na cembalo či kreslíš. Nevnímáš mě. A já nehodlám někde být jen trpěná, na to mám příliš velkou hrdost. Doufám, že tady budeš sám šťastný,“ dokončila odhodlaně. Když to bylo konečně venku tak cítila obrovskou úlevu. Věděla, že ji po dlouhé době konečně skutečně vnímá.

„Stále máš prsten,“ poukázal jenom. Clarice Lecterová se podívala na svou levačku, zavrtěla hlavou a beze slova svůj snubní prsten sundala. Hannibal fascinovaně sledoval ten malý kroužek z bílého zlata v její dlani. Pak přešla k němu, vtiskla mu ho do dlaně a políbila ho na tvář.

„Sbohem, Hannibale,“ pronesla těžce, než zapnula svůj kufr a odhodlaně se chystala vykráčet z místnosti. Hannibal se okamžik nevzmohl na slovo, když hleděl na to, co momentálně zbylo z jejich manželství. Tohle nechtěl. Nedošlo mu, že to vnímá takhle. A nyní, jako kdyby už možná bylo pozdě na nápravu. Avšak to by nebyl náš dobrý doktor Lecter, aby se vše nepokusil zachránit. Přece nemohl nechat své milované ptáčátko jen tak uletět.

„Clarice,“ zašeptal a opět protáhnul samohlásky. Zastavila se ve dveřích, ale neohlédla se. Bála se, že by to zlomilo její vůli.

„Neodcházej prosím. Neodcházej ode mě, má lásko,“ pronesl procíteně, než ji chytil za paži, aby mu nemohla proklouznout.

„Nech mě jít. Zdá se, že ses mě již nabažil a nepotřebuješ mě, tak mě nech jít,“ zavzlykala.

„Nikdy tě nenechám odejít.“ Jeho manželka jen zavrtěla hlavou. Zezadu ji obejmul. „Je mi líto, že jsem ti ublížil. Nechtěl jsem, Clarice, věř mi. Vše ti vysvětlím, jen neodcházej. Takhle ne, takhle to přece nemělo skončit,“ mluvil naléhavě a ona si uvědomila, že ten kovový podtón z jeho hlasu je už zcela pryč. Cítil, jak se jí třásla ramena v marném boji potlačit pláč, který se snažil prodrat na povrch.

„Pojď sem,“ konejšil ji dál a pozadu s ní ustupoval, dokud se neopíral lýtky o postel. Pak se posadil a uvelebil si svou smutnou manželku na klíně. Kufr stál u dveří pro tuto chvíli zapomenut. Hannibal Lecter pocítil malé vítězství. Clarice nemluvila, jen na něj hleděla a nechala volně stékat slzy, zatímco čekala na jeho vysvětlení.

„Ten večer v té místní hospůdce, jak nás vyrušil ten mladý floutek, tak mi došlo o kolik jsem starší, než ty a jak to musí působit. I přesto, že víš kdo a co jsem, tak i já mám své pochyby. A tehdy mě začalo užírat, že jsem ti možná zničil život,“ prohlásil, a když viděl, že se nadechuje, tak jen pozvednul jednu obočí a dal jí prst na rty. Pochopila a mlčela. „Víš, jsi tak krásná, mladá a nádherná, že občas pochybuji o tom, že ti budu v budoucnu stačit. Možná budeš jednou unavená z toho, že máš po svém boku starce a mé místo nahradí jiný muž. To vše se mi honilo hlavou, ale i tak jsem si uvědomil, že tě nemohu nechat odejít. Jsi má, Clarice, má bojovnice a jediná láska mého temného srdce a života. Jsi mé světlo v temnotě žití. A hlavně jsem se bál, že možná už nechceš vidět mé tělo. Do čerta, i já jsem jenom mužský i pře svou inteligenci, původ a vzdělání jsem taky jenom muž. A my občas máme pochyby o sobě samých,“ pronesl nakonec a hleděl jí do očí, které se rozšířily úžasem nad tím, co vše ze sebe vysypal.

„A proč jsi mi to nemohl říct dřív? To to vážně muselo zajít až takhle daleko?“ štkala naštvaně i smutně zároveň. Hannibal jen zavrtěl hlavou, než ji pohladil po tváři a prsty jí zvednul bradu, aby ji mohl políbit.

„Odpustíš mi?“ zašeptal jí do pootevřených úst, když se po tom cudném polibku odtáhnul.

„Zkusím to,“ slíbila vážně. Hannibal se v duchu zaradoval. A v duchu si slíbil, že tentokrát to už snad nepokazí. Dostal druhou šanci.

Dlouho jen tak seděli a on ji houpal v náručí, jako kdyby byla malé děcko. Clarice si užívala jeho blízkost, kterou jí takovou dobu odpíral. Cítila se v bezpečí. S ním ji nemohlo nic ohrozit, ani se jí nemohlo nic stát. Věděla, že on by to nedovolil.

„Jsi idiot,“ zamručela nakonec, než ho něžně políbila na krk. Nesváděla ho, prostě jen chtěla být blízko něj, ale tu poznámku si prostě nedokázala odpustit. A on to věděl. Znal ji. Uchechtnul se, než jí vtisknul polibek na vršek hlavy. Víc říkat nemusel. Věděl, že to nejhorší mají za sebou. Stejně tak věděl, že jeho žena neodchází. A to bylo důležité. Na tom jediném mu v tuto chvíli záleželo. Držel ji v náruči a spokojeně vdechoval její jemnou vůni. Parfém, který jí dal, smíšený s vůní její kůže, mýdla a šamponu. A jako podtón tam byla vůně jejího vzteku a rozrušení. Jeho citlivý nos vnímal všechny jemné nuance. Dokázal vycítit onen zvláštní závan feromonů a určit v jakém psychickém rozpoložení se dotyčný nalézá.

Leželi na gauči s jednohubkami, které připravil Hannibal a poslouchali hudbu. Clarice se spokojeně tulila k jeho boku a čas od času ho konečky prstů pohladila nebo se ho jen mimoděk dotkla. Cítila, jak se jí do mysli tlačí obraz toho, jak se poprvé dotkli. Jen letmý dotek prstů skrz mříže a přece to stačilo, aby skutečně přeskočila pověstná jiskra. Měl ruku kolem jejích zad. Čas od času ji pohladil po bedrech nebo bocích. Její blízkost najednou nebyla rušivým elementem. Naopak. Opět se stala nezbytnou součástí jeho bytí.

„Copak se ti honí v hlavě, drahá?“ zeptal se, když si všiml zamyšlené vrásky mezi obočím.

„Asi to vyzní trochu šíleně vzhledem k tomu, co se mezi námi momentálně dělo, ale napadlo mě,“ odmlčela se, jak se snažila sebrat odvahu. Nenaléhal na ni. Věděl, že jakmile si správně sesumíruje slova, tak mu to řekne. Jenže bylo ticho. Jeho manželka vedle něj až podezřele dlouho mlčela. Prsty jí zvednul bradu, takže mu musela hledět do obličeje. Viděla v jeho očích starost. Zavřela oči, několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a pokračovala.

„Přemýšlel jsi někdy o tom, že…,“ slova jí odumřela v hrdle. „No, hmm, myslíš, že bys… Chtěl bys jednou rodinu?“ vychrlila ze sebe nakonec nejistě, zatímco mu vyčkávavě hleděla do tváře. Hannibal okamžik neříkal nic, jen si ji prohlížel zkoumavým pohledem kaštanových očí. Zhluboka se nadechnul nosem, avšak necítil nic neobvyklého. Jeho žena se ptala zcela upřímně se zvědavostí sobě vlastní.

„Myslím, že na výchovu mláděte jsem už příliš starý,“ řekl nakonec upřímně to, co si myslel.

„Ach tak,“ špitla a usmála se na něj koutkem úst.

„Ty by jsi snad chtěla?“ Clarice jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Možná. Ale ne, když ten druhý nechce. Nedokázala bych tě uvázat do něčeho o co nemáš zájem. Dítě nebo jak ty jsi řekl mládě by mělo být chtěné z obou stran. Přece jen na to prostě musí být dva už od začátku,“ ušklíbla se napůl pobaveně. Usmál se na ni. Cítil, že Clarice by byla ochotná do toho jít. Stačilo by jen jedno slovo. On ho však nepronesl. Ať tak či tak s jistotou na to nedokázal popravdě odpovědět, a tak raději mlčel. Pomalu ale jistě se venku nakonec setmělo a Clarice začala po jeho boku tichoučce pochrupovat. Tak moc si užíval její společnosti i v tuhle chvíli, že ho to občas svým způsobem děsilo. Pousmál se a vzal ji do náruče, aby ji odnesl do jejich ložnice. Clarice se ve spánku jen zavrtěla, povzdechla si a přitulila se k jeho tělu, zatímco s ní bez problému stoupal do schodů, jako kdyby nic nevážila.

Opatrně ji položil do postele a chystal se ji přikrýt, ale ona ho chytila kolem krku a odmítala ho pustit. Oči měla stále ještě zamlžené spánkem.

„Neodcházej ode mě,“ zaprosila rozespale. Kolem krku cítil její skoro křečovité objetí. V duchu se uchechtnul nad tou ironií, že ho prosí aby neodcházel, když ještě před pár hodinami měla v úmyslu přesně tohle udělat.

„Clarice.“ Zase ta sykavka v jejím jméně, i když tón byl neuvěřitelně něžný. Přes páteř jí přejelo příjemné zamrazení a v podbřišku ucítila toužebné mravenčení. Tak dlouho. Už tak dlouho se spolu nemilovali. Kleknul si před ni, aby ho nebolely záda z přikrčené pozice, ve které ho svírala. Díval se jí do očí. Jeho pohled opětovala a sledovala, jak se v jeho temných očích probouzí známá temně karmínová barva pohlcující pomalu jeho duhovky. Kousla se do vnitřní strany tváře, aby zakryla, že ji to vzrušilo, i když dobře věděla, že jeho citlivý nos to brzy zjistí.

Chytil ji za tváře, než ji opatrně políbil. Jemně jí vklouznul jazykem do úst, zkoumal ji, pil z ní a jako by žádal o dovolení. Dala mu ho v okamžiku, kdy ucítil, jak se její jazyk opatrně otřel o jeho. Cítil, jak si na krku hraje s jeho vlasy. Oba byli tak strašně opatrní, jako kdyby byli cizinci a báli se reakcí toho druhého na opravdovou sílu jejich touhy. Nakonec to byla Clarice, kdo prolomil onu bariéru. Chytila ho kolem pasu a přitáhla si ho k sobě tak prudce, jak jen byla schopná, aniž by přerušila jejich polibek. Cítila, jak si Hannibal tiše povzdechnul do jejích úst. Cítila napětí v jeho svalech. Byl predátorem, který se snažil chovat jako domestikovaný mazlíček, ale to po něm nikdy nechtěla. Vždy věděla, kdo před ní stojí. Stejně tak věděla i to, koho si bere i koho miluje. Opatrně ho kousla do rtu dost silně na to, aby syknul překvapením, avšak ne dost silně na to, aby prolila krev. Věděla, co to s ním dělá. Chtěla, aby ze sebe shodil tu masku, kterou si nasadil.

„Prosím, Hannibale,“ zavrněla, zatímco na hrdle cítila jeho jazyk i rty, zatímco jí laskal citlivá místa, která našel. Nakonec přejel špičkou jazyka přes místečko za jejím uchem. Zachvěla se touhou.

„Co žádáš?“ zamručel hrdelně, zatímco se nerušeně dál pásl na její kůži. Její vůně, chuť a to všechno ho skoro omračovalo a hlavně vzrušovalo. Po mnoha týdnech cítil, jak začíná tvrdnout a kalhoty se mu pomaličku ale jistě stávaly poněkud těsnými. Rukama bloudil po jejím štíhlém těle, jeho prsty v ní vyvolávaly moře emocí stejně, jako podněcovaly vášeň. Cítila, jak je vzrušená a věděla, že on to cítí taky.

Silou si jeho obličej přitáhla k sobě a opřela se čelem o jeho. Koukala zblízka do těch temně narudlých očí, než promluvila.

„Vezmi si mě. Vezmi si mě tak, jako by to bylo naposledy. Prosím, odhoď ty zábrany, co sis za poslední dobu vystavěl. Vrať se mi, Hannibale, a buď zase můj,“ šeptala náruživě. Viděla, jak se červeň v jeho očích opět rozzářila. V ten okamžik ho prudce políbila se vší vášní i naléhavostí, která v ní kypěla a cítila, jak jí v uších duní její vlastní pulz. Bylo to omamné, jako silné víno. Chtěla víc.

„Lehni si a zavři oči,“ vyzval ji s tajemným úsměvem. Clarice se zdráhala jen okamžik, než ho uposlechla. Lehla si na záda s pevně zavřenýma očima. „A nepodváděj,“ dodal škádlivě, než se zvednul, aby si něco vzal ze svého nočního stolku. Plna očekávání naslouchala jeho tichým krokům i zvukům vlastního dechu. Konečky prstů ji svrběly touhou. Maličko se zavrtěla. S pootevřenými ústy zhluboka oddechovala.

Hannibal na ni láskyplně hleděl a celou dlaní přejel těsně nad jejím tělem. Bylo slyšet kovové cvaknutí. V ten okamžik Clarice věděla, co má její milenec v dlani. Harpyje.

„Lež klidně, má drahá,“ požádal ji a se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se snažila uvolnit. Byl to projev velké důvěry. Usmál se, než se sklonil a ostřím harpyje zajel pod její oblečení. Cítila na kůži chlad kovu. Naskočila jí husí kůže a v břiše zahryzal další nápor vzrušení. Harpyje rozřízla její oblečení, jako kdyby bylo z papíru. Hannibal pokračoval tak dlouho, dokud nebyla jen v kalhotkách, ale i ty nakonec padly za oběť jeho noži. Rozříznul tu jemnou krajku na boku na kyčlích, takže je z ní bude moci za okamžik sloupnout stejně snadno, jako její šaty. Viděl jak se kousala do rtu, aby se vynasnažila zůstat v klidu. Jako poslední přišly na řadu ramínka šatů. Rozbaloval si ji, jako vánoční dárek. Otevřela oči a sledovala ho.

„Věříš mi?“ zašeptal, když jí ostřím harpyje přejel přes jemnou kůži na hrdle, přes důlek mezi klíčními kostmi až na břicho. Cítil, jak se při chladném doteku kovu zachvěla. Neodpověděla. Ležela a hleděla na něj do široka otevřenýma očima.

„Řekla bys mi někdy dost? Pokud mě miluješ, tak přestaneš?“ ptal se dál. Clarice se jen usmála.

„Ani za tisíc let,“ odpověděla stejně, jako tehdy. Hannibal se spokojeně usmál a odložil harpyji na noční stolek své ženy.

„To je moje děvče,“ zavrněl spokojeně, než se ústy přisál k její bradavce. Clarice se vyklenula v zádech, aby mu byla co nejblíž. Její ruce si okamžitě našly jeho krátké vlasy, než sjely na pevná záda. Zuby jí pokoušel bradavku, dokud se vzrušeně nezahrotila a neztuhla. Cítil, jak je vzrušená. Cítil i zrychlený tlukot jejího srdce, když si hrál s jejími ňadry. Drtil jí bradavky zuby i mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, dokud jí neuniklo roztřesené zasténání. Pohybovala se na hraně bolesti a slasti, která byla nesmírně sladká. Cítil, jak se pod ním vrtí, jak hledala únik k naplnění. Prudce se přesunul na její ústa. Dobýval ji jazykem. Na oplátku vzala mezi zuby jeho ret a silně ho kousla. Nevytryskla krev. Na to byla jeho Clarice příliš opatrná, ale i tak ho to popohnalo dál.

Sjel jí jednou rukou přes ploché bříško až mezi stehna, která pro něj ochotně rozevřela. Líbal ji na rty, hrdlo i ňadra, zatímco dlouhými, zkušenými prsty sjel mezi jejími stydkými pysky, dokud neměl prsty vlhké jejím vzrušením. Bez zdráhání do ní jedním prstem vklouznul, a když ucítil, jak proti němu vyráží boky, tak přidal i druhý. Trochu je ohnul a věděl, že trefil ono tajemné místo v jejím těle, které ji dokázalo přivést k vrcholu. Těsně se kolem něj svírala. Byla horká a připravená, ale jemu to nestačilo. Musel ji ochutnat. Aniž by z ní vyklouznul prsty, tak se uhnízdil mezi jejími stehny. Líbal ji na vnitřní stranu dlouhých nohou, dokud se nedostal až k tomu sladkému místu přímo ve středu jejího těla. Nasál do úst její počtěváček a překmitl přes něj horkým jazykem. Spokojeně zamručel, když na jazyku vychutnával její chuť, jako by byla drahým vínem. Byla neodolatelná. Dobýval ji prsty, jazykem i zuby. Druhou ruku jí tlačil na břicho, aby zůstala v klidu a nevysmekla se mu. Sténala pod jeho milostným útokem a cítila, jak je čím dál blíž vyvrcholení. Zamotala mu prsty do vlasů a přitáhla si tak jeho hlavu co nejblíž k sobě.

„Prosím,“ zakňourala. A on jí vyhověl. Stačilo pár tahů jeho jazyka a přelila se přes ni obrovská vlna orgasmu. Něco nesrozumitelně vykřikla, když se její kundička několikrát křečovitě stáhla kolem jeho prstů. Spokojeně se usmíval, když se nad ní zvednul a olíznul prsty pokryté důkazem její vášně.

„Jsi tak sladká,“ pronesl, než se hbitě svléknul z šatů a vrátil se mezi její stehna. Bez okolků do ní prudce vniknul. Clarice jeho prudkost na okamžik vyrazila dech. Nějak to nečekala. Cítila, jak ji dokonale vyplnil, tak jako vždy. Vycházela mu vstříc, ale jemu jako kdyby to nestačilo. Opřel si její nohy o ramena, takže do ní mohl proniknout ještě hlouběji. Zarývala mu prsty do silných stehen, zatímco fascinovaně hleděla do jeho temně rudých očí. Prudce do ní přirážel. Nebral žádné ohledy a jí se to líbilo. Nakonec se jí však povedlo dát nohy dolů na postel a aniž by ho ze sebe nechala vyklouznout, tak vzala harpyji a posadila se se na něm. Cítila, jak do ní proniká, zatímco ona mu přiložila malý nůž na krk. Cítila, jak vtáhnul vzduch do plic, ale čepel neodklonila. Naklonil se k ní, takže věděla, že na čepeli bude kapka krve. Věděla, že to možná přehnala, ale nedokázala si pomoci. V podstatě se nabodávala na jeho penis, než se od něj odtáhla, pohlédla na harpyji a když si byla jistá, že ji jeho oči sledují, tak krev z čepele olízla. Rudá v jeho očích, jako kdyby explodovala. Prudce ji chytil za obličej a vášnivě ji políbil.

„Moje. Moje. Moje, Clarice,“ šeptal, když se oderval od jejích úst. Clarice se omámeně usmívala.

„Jenom tvoje,“ pronesla, než ho objala kolem krku a zrychlila své pohyby boků. Toužila znovu dojít vyvrcholení, ale tentokrát s jeho mužstvím uvnitř.

Nijak se nebránila, když ji ze sebe shodil na lůžko. Okamžitě, jakmile mohl, tak do ní opět vklouznul. Rukama jí hnětl ňadra, zatímco přirážel snad ještě prudčeji do jejího horkého těla. Cítil, jak v ní roste napětí a věděl, že brzy se přes ni přelije další orgasmus. Sám tušil, že již moc dlouho nevydrží, a tak chtěl, aby přes tu hranu přepadla první. Nikdy se nedokáže nabažit pocitu, kdy se kolem jeho penisu sevře její těsná kundička a vyždíme z něj každou kapku jeho spermatu.

Jak se pod ním svíjela vzrušením, tak mu v jednom okamžiku odhalila linii dlouhého hrdla a on se neovládnul. Jeho vnitřní démon nad ním nabral vrchu. Věděl, že to udělá již v okamžiku, kdy spatřil, jak z harpyje olízla jeho krev. Zarývala mu nehty do zad v okamžiku, kdy přiblížil ústa k jejímu hrdle a přesně v místě, kde se krk sbíhá s ramenem ji prudce kousnul. Cítil, jak se kolem něj sevřela, když jeho zuby tiskly to jemné maso. Nebylo to natolik silné, aby porušil kůži, ale dost na to, aby tam zůstal jeho otisk. Přejel po týrané kůži jazykem.

„Hannibale!“ vykřikla s doširoka rozevřenýma očima, jak se přes ni převalila vlna orgasmu. Měla pocit, že jí před očima vybuchnul roj jisker. Její milenec do ní ještě několikrát prudce vniknul, než i on hrdelně zasténal a několikrát sebou prudce škubnul v jejím těle. Clarice vnímala každý výstřik jeho semene. Měla smysly vybičované na maximum.

Položila mu dlaň nad srdce a cítila, jak rychle bije. Byla spokojená, že ona nejspíš jako jediná dokázala dohnat Hannibala k takovému vzrušení, že mu to zrychlilo srdeční tep nad 85. Zachichotala se té myšlence, ale odmítla mu to říct. Byl to její soukromý vtip.

„Bylo to úchvatné,“ pronesla, když z ní vyklouznul a položil se vedle ní. Chladnul na nich pot, a tak je překryl dekou. Spokojeně se mu uvelebila v ohbí ramene a prsty si jemně pohrávala s chloupky na jeho hrudi. Usmívala se.

„To ty jsi úchvatná,“ zašeptal jí do vlasů, zatímco dovolil únavě, aby nad ním přebrala vrchu.

-xxoOoxx-

Našla ho v kuchyni, kde akorát servíroval snídani pro ně pro oba. Vůně smažených vajec a slaniny jí připomněla, jaký má hlad. Hladově se vrhla na svou porci, čímž si od něj vysloužila tichý smích. Pokrčila rameny, ale dál hladově polykala každé sousto.

„Chystáš se dnes někam?“ zeptal se, když dojedli. Clarice lehce přimhouřila oči.

„Musím zajít za doktorem Juarezem,“ přinutila se pronést beze stopy emocí, i když to pro ni bylo skoro nemožné. Hannibal Lecter zbystřil při zmínce o jejím gynekologovi.

„Proč?“ ptal se obezřetně.

„Musím s ním probrat svou antikoncepci.“ Hannibal studoval každý její pohyb. Cítila na sobě jeho pohled. Doufala, že se tomuhle rozhovoru vyhne, avšak opak byl zřejmě pravdou.

„Proč?“ zopakoval znovu. Clarice jen zavrtěla hlavou, sklopila pohled, několikrát se nadechla a nakonec se mu pevně zadívala do tváře.

„Protože selhala,“ přiznala tak tiše, že měl pocit, že se mu to jen zdálo.  
„Prosím?“ ptal se ohromeně. Clarice vstala od stolu a rozhodila ruce v bezmocném gestu.

„Slyšel jsi dobře. Antikoncepce selhala, tak s ním chci probrat nejvhodnější postup, co dál,“ vysvětlovala. Tentokrát oční kontakt udržet nedokázala a zcela nevědomky si sjela rukou na stále ještě ploché břicho.

„Ty...“ řekl, než mu došla slova. Sklouznul pohledem na její ochranné gesto. Konečně vše zapadlo na správné místo.

„Chceš jít na potrat?!“ vykřiknul nevěřícně. Clarice fascinovaně sledovala, jak mu přes obličej přelétla celá škála emocí, když přikývla.

„Vyrozuměla jsem, že dítě nechceš, a já tě nutit nehodlám,“ řekla bezbarvě.

„Kriste, Clarice, to byla jen teoretická rozmluva. Alespoň jsem si to myslel. Tohle je něco jiného,“ prohlásil pevně, než dlouhým krokem došel až k ní a pevně ji objal. Nic neříkala, jen tam stála a nechala se objímat, zatímco se snažila, aby jí z očí nevytryskly potlačované slzy.

„Proč je to jiné?“

„Protože je to skutečnost. Já, nevěřil jsem, že bych někdy opravdu chtěl dítě, ale teď mám přesně opačný pocit, když už se nebavíme jen v teoretické rovině. Ty, já, my oba jsme stvořili život a ten teď v tobě roste a vyvíjí se. A já ho chci, Clarice.“ Hladil ji po zádech, než se odtáhnul a položil ruku na její, která jako by chránila ten malý kousek v života, který jí rostl pod srdcem.

„Jsi si jistý?“

„Ne, ale zdá se, že ani ty,“ řekl upřímně a Clarice se usmála.

„Zvládneme to spolu,“ odpověděla mnohem více odhodlaně, než se cítila a políbila ho na rty.

-xxoOoxx-

Clarice Lecterové těhotenství slušelo. Její manžel ji rozmazloval čím dál víc s každým uplynulým týdnem a čím víc se blížil termín porodu, tím víc se zdál nervózní. Clarice ho kvůli tomu škádlila.

„Mám rodit já nebo ty?“ posmívala se mu, když opět projížděl všemožné magazíny o novinkách v porodnictví. Zvedl nad její otázkou obočí.

„Jen nechci, aby se něco zvrtlo. Nehodlám riskovat, že o tebe přijdu,“ pronesl rezolutně, když odložil časopis.

„Stále ještě chceš, abych rodila doma?“ ptala se opět. Hannibal byl v tomto ohledu naprosto neoblomný prakticky od první chvíle, kdy tohle téma probírali.

„Nedopustím, aby někdo ohrozil tebe nebo naše dítě,“ vysvětlil jí. Clarice se s ním nehádala, věděla, že tuhle hádku by nedokázala vyhrát. Pohladila ho po rameni. Vypadala unaveněji, než obvykle, ale i tak zářila.

„Máme vlastně opravdu všechno připravené?“ ujišťovala se.

„Výbava pro tebe i našeho malého prince nebo princeznu je kompletní. Lékařské potřeby máme taky, opravdu se není čeho bát. Jsi zdravá a celé těhotenství nemáš nejmenší problém, všechno bude dobré, lásko,“ snažil se tím uklidnit ji i sebe, i když uvnitř ho sžíral strach. Příliš dobře věděl, že porod může být nebezpečný a snadno se zvrtnout. Snažil se ty myšlenky zapudit, a tak položil tvář na její velké bříško a naslouchal. Slyšel dvojí tep. Jeden silný a pravidelný. A druhý rychlý a zběsilý, jako srdíčko malého ptáčka. Najednou ucítil, na tváři dotek. Jejich ještě nenarozené dítě už mělo svojí hlavu a koplo svého otce, jako kdyby ho tak chtělo odstrčit. Oba se té shodě okolností zasmáli.

„Jsi nádherná.“

„Spíš obrovská jako dům, nemotorná a hlavně unavená. Omlouvám se, ale musím se natáhnout, bolí mě záda, Hannibale,“ přiznala, když se podepřela v bedrech, aby si trochu ulevila. Hannibal ji opatrně odvedl do obývacího pokoje, kde ji položil na pohovku. Vypodložil jí záda polštářem, aby se jí leželo pohodlně a políbil ji na čelo. Netrvalo dlouho a Clarice usnula.

Probudilo jí nepříjemné píchání v zádech. Neohrabaně se zvedla z pohovky, aby to rozchodila. Během těhotenství se jí osvědčilo, že pohyb je pro ni stále ještě důležitý. Udělala však sotva pár kroků, když ji zabolelo v břiše. Ochranitelsky si na něj položila dlaně a zkroutila se v křeči. Pak ucítila, jak jí něco stéká po stehnech.

„Hannibale!“ vykřikla zpanikařeně, zatímco se snažila překonat nepříjemnou bolest. Bála se, že je něco špatně. „Hannibale!“ zakřičela znovu. Hannibal vtrhl do obývacího pokoje a v očích mu planula zlost smíšená se strachem. Clarice k němu jen obrátila své průzračné oči, ve kterých se sbíraly slzy.

„Něco se děje!“ Její manžel k ní okamžitě přikročil a začal ji ohmatávat. Pak se podíval dolů, kde se pod jeho manželkou udělala menší loužička. Povzbudivě se na ni usmál.

„Je čas,“ pronesl jenom, když si ji vyšvihnul do náruče, aby ji odnesl do jejich postele. Svíjela se mu v náručí, protože ji nesnesitelně bolela záda a v břiše cítila nepříjemné pnutí.

„Ještě je brzy,“ šeptala. Hannibal však jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Bude to dobré, je to jen o kousek dřív, než je termín. Neboj se, postarám se o vás,“ ujišťoval ji, když ji položil do postele. Pořádně jí vypodložil záda a začal ji svlékat ze spodního prádla a šatů. Ochotně si vzala volnou noční košili. Bylo jí horko. Po několika hodinách bolestného čekání konečně nastala ona hodina H. Hannibal se ukázal, jako profesionál, i když ho proklínala snad do desátého kolene. Vyhrožovala, že už s ním nikdy nebude spát, stejně jako že ho pro jistotu vykastruje. Kousala se do rtů, dokud na nich neměla krev a přesto stále bojovala. Přiložil jí ke rtům navlhčený ručník.

„Už jenom chvilku,“ uklidňoval ji. Ona se na něj však jen vztekle podívala a vrazila mu pořádnou facku. Neprotestoval. Věděl, že tohle může být náročné, a tak přijal cokoliv, protože věděl, že jí to alespoň na okamžik uleví.

Najednou bylo po všem. Clarice měla pocit prázdnoty. Najednou byla sama, ale poté zaslechla dětský křik a objevil se Hannibal s nyní již čistým dítětem v náruči. Clarice se při tom pohledu rozplakala štěstím.

„Vezmi si ho,“ řekl a podával jí jejich novorozeného synaů. Instinktivně si ho přitiskla k prsům.

„On,“ zamumlala šťastně, i když se cítila k smrti vyčerpaná. Hannibal seděl vedle ní a ochranitelsky ji objímal. Věděl, že nikomu nedovolí, aby mu vzal co bylo jeho. Nyní měl rodinu, o kterou bylo třeba se starat.

„Dědic odkazu rodu Lecterů,“ usmála se na něj. Hannibal jen přikývnul.

„Vítej na světě, Victore Damiane Lectere,“ přivítal svého syna nakonec. Tomu to však bylo jedno. Podíval se na svět temnýma očima svého otce, zívnul si a přitulil se k teplému tělu Clarice, než usnul.

„Naše mistrovské dílo,“ pronesla spokojeně, než i ona sama nechala spánek, aby nad ní převzal moc.

Hannibal na ně ještě chvíli spokojeně a šťastně hleděl, než vzal malého Victora a uložil ho do nedaleké postýlky. Políbil synka na čelo a slíbil, že se o něj postará, že ochrání jeho i jeho matku a nikdy nikomu nedovolí aby jim ublížil. Něžně a opatrně, aby ji neprobudil, Hannibal přenesl Clarice na čistou polovinu postele, pak převlékl prostěradla a sám se uložil vedle své ženy, která zaslouženě odpočívala. Vtiskl jí polibek na čelo a vdechoval její osobitou vůni. Něco zamumlala, ale neprobudila se. Hannibal usínal se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech.

Nikdy nevěřil, že potká ženu, kterou by miloval nebo, že bude mít vlastní rodinu. Myslel si, že bude posledním dědicem rodu Lecterů. Jak se však zdá, mýlil se o v obou případech. Měl ženu, kterou vroucně miloval a nyní i syna. Jejich mistrovské dílo, jak prohlásila Clarice. A on věděl, že udělá naprosto cokoliv, aby to tak zůstalo.


End file.
